X-men: New Being
by NeonBeatz98
Summary: What happened after the huge blast Jean had done when Logan killed her? What if it had unearthed a mysterious woman that has no memory, yet when Xavier looks inside her head there are memories of Logan saving her life.


_Prologue_

_(Rouge's POV)_

_Everything was finally over… Well the battle against the mutant rebellion. I and Kitten went looking for stragglers. Until, we both saw a girl that seemed like a regular human that ventured through the forest and got knocked out by the blast that was created by Jean. I miss her so much. I let a tear slip down my cheek. So much destruction I wonder how long this world can with stand this. "Rouge, she's alive." Kitten said snapping me out of my trance. I took a closer look. Only awkward thing is that she was naked. So we put an extra trench coat we had with us over her. Only problem is that she had these enormous wings I've never seen before. I told Kitten to go tell Professor and get the other X-men to help me carry her. Off she went. I turned back to the female mutant and see her eyes open. It was hard to tell whether she was frightened or just not fazed by me. When I started hearing footsteps and the voices of the other X-men I quickly tied the coat on her so the boys wouldn't have a peep show._

_(Storm's Pov)_

_I gasped when I saw the enormous winged mutant. Rouge was just as surprised as everyone else came to help her up. We all went on the jet. Everyone was being extra cautious about her. I took a quick look to see that Rouge and Kitten were concerned about her wellbeing. They were the only two sitting with her. When we made it back to the school Professor Xavier already new about the extra passenger. So I took her to him. On my way to his office I asked her what her name is, and if she remembered anything. "Scarlet, is all I remember…Nothing else." She said to me._

_I opened the office door to see Logan in the office with Professor. "Storm, come in. We have much to discuss." Xavier said and I took a seat still holding Scarlet. "Who are you?" Xavier asked Scarlet. She seemed distracted with Logan being in the room. "Scarlet. What is this place, and who are you?" She said finally turning towards Xavier._

_(Scarlet's POV)_

"_Well, Scarlet this is a school for mutants. A place to help them feel somewhat normal. I am Professor Xavier. You may call me Xavier." Xavier explained to me. I was still confused about this place such as why would anyone need to feel normal or-.'I know you're still confused, but just take it one day at a time. Ok?' I recognized his voice in my head so I simply nod." I will conduct some tests to see what your abilities are. For now though I need you to be protected. So Logan will keep a close eye on you." He pointed out the man standing near the window looking outside. He didn't seem like he was listening. "You'll also be sharing a room with him since; well we need you to be safe." Xavier said and excused himself to pick up a strange device and started to talk into it. Well turns out Logan had been listening, and weren't very pleased with sharing a room with me for some reason. "This is your bed and these here are the clothes you're going to have to wear for the time being." He explained to me, but I wasn't exactly listening. I was too busy looking at his hands. I don't know why, but I reached for them which surprised Logan. He jerked away. "Look, I'm not going to harm you." I told him, but he still looked at me as if I was crazy. So I just ignored him, grabbed my clothes, took a shower, and went to bed._

_Day one: New Place, New Time_

_I awoke with a startle by the nightmare I had. I look over to see that Logan was still asleep. I (quietly as I can) sneak out of my bed and went into the bathroom. I take a good look at myself in the mirror. My hair was dirty with mud and some twigs, and leaves. 'Better take a shower then.' I thought mostly to myself. As I was shampooing my hair I tried to remember something, anything, really. But nothing really came. I sighed in frustration. That's when I heard someone else sigh. I panicked but stilled and quietly turned off the shower. I peeked through the shower curtains and saw that Logan starting to undressed. 'Is he sleep walking?!' I asked myself as my face flushed by the sight of Logan's built. "hum… Someone is already in here." I said behind the shower curtain. "Oh, sorry Scarlet." Logan said and walked out of the bathroom. After I finished up I wrapped a lavender robe that was left by someone named Ororo. Then I walked out and hit into something hard. "Ouch." I rubbed my head and looked up to see Logan shirtless." You really need to watch where you're going." He replied and went into the bathroom blinked a couple of times to realize that my eyes followed him to the bathroom. 'Great now I'm some sort of pervert.' I thought to myself as I went downstairs to get something to eat. All I grabbed was some buttered biscuits and some milk, and walked back up to the room. As I walked in I heard someone calling me. I turned around and see a girl that has a white streak in her dark hair. "Hi you must be Scarlet how are you doing? You feeling better?" she asked looking concerned."Yea, I feel fine, Thanks for asking. And you are?" I asked her while taking a bite of the biscuits. "You can call me Rouge." Rouge said and pulled her hand out to shake mine. I shook her hand back and asked her to help me open the door._

_As she did Logan had bumped into me yet again making me spill my milk all over the robe I was wearing. "Man you really need to stop appearing out of nowhere." Logan said with a cheeky smile along with a glint in his eye. Somehow knowing that I'd thrown my plate of biscuits at him, he went into the elevator. "What is his deal?!" I asked Rouge, pist off I went into the room." Well that's just how Logan is. He is a Feral." She said out of nowhere. "Feral?''I asked seeing as I'm familiar with the word. "Most of it is because, of a mutation. You know, part human, and part animal." She explained to me. "What is he an ass?" I laughed as did Rouge. Later that day she offered some of her clothes since all I apparently had was a sweat shirt and sweat pants. At the end of the day after letting Hank take some DNA samples of my blood I was exhausted. I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes when not a second later I hear heavy footsteps come into the room. "Rough day?" Logan asked as He too fell onto his own bed._

"_This place is huge. There's even an underground facility. How can anyone keep up with this place?" I asked him. He shrugged and said," A lot of practice." I smile at that. "Logan what can you do?" "What do you mean?" "What is your mutation?" "I thought Xavier would've told you that." "Nope I didn't really see him today." "I can grow out a type of metal in a form of claws." "Can I see?" I asked as I turned over to look at him. "Why?" "Out of curiosity." I said simply. Then he turned over and put his fist in between our beds and drew out his claws. "Whoa. They are really shiny. Can I touch them?" I asked the last part only above a whisper. He seemed to nod so I reached over and felt them. It was truly amazing. I wonder how he got them. I looked up and his face is only inches away from mine. "Logan…" I whispered as he withdrew his claws and put his hand on my cheek. "Are you related to Jean or something?" He asked as his face dropped looking on the ground. Great, I look like a dead woman. I turned away from him and put the blankets over me. Turned off the light and went to sleep._

_Day two: Combat_

I woke up this time to find a note next to my pillow. I read it as it says," Your second test is how well you do in combat. Come down to the simulator landing." -Xavier. I quickly got dressed and head down to the simulator landing. When I got there I see Storm, Hank, Xavier, and Logan. "Well, am I fighting you guys or something?" I asked as only Storm and Logan went inside the simulator with me. "Yes, we want to see how damageable your ability is." She explained with a smile. "We'll start with the desert simulator to see how well you do with sun light." Hank said through the intercom as the room changed. "Whoa. So when do we star-"Disrupting me rudely Logan had charged me, and almost hit my leg. I blocked his attack and look up to see lighting coming down. I then let it hit me so that my heart is beating faster. Amazingly enough I was right, beside the minor burns. I took off my jacket and forced my wings out. I flew above so I can take out Storm. I guess she didn't see it coming when I swiftly kicked her head sending her flying into the ground. I flew towards Logan and kicked him in his face. I landed on the floor, and closed my eyes to listen to any footstep. I heard Logan's so I simply stepped back and watched him trip and fall on his face. I heard Storm giggled. I smiled towards her and flew up. "Well you're having fun with Logan.

"Yes I am hahahaha." I said while looking down to see him looking for me through the dusty clouds. "Well since you temporarily knocked me out Hank is changing this from Desert to Rain Forest. So it will be raining and Hank will fight against you along with Logan." "Thanks for warning me Storm." Then as I flew down I see the arrangements are already done. I landed on the ground and looked around. That's when Logan had jumped me and almost hit my head with his claws. I kicked him off of me and I imagined him being held up against a tree by vines. When I opened my eyes I looked to see that Logan was being held up against a tree. I smiled at him. "Ha! I finally got you." "Don't get so cocky." He said as he cut through the vines. "Aw come on. Give me a break; I'm up against two feral." I said while dodging his attack. Then I felt Hank a few feet away from me. I waited until the right moment to fly up in the air. Just in the nick of time too when they both jumped up to try and catch me. I landed in a tree looking to where they went. I stated to feel some sort of pain in my abdomen. I look down to see that Logan had been using his claws to climb up the tree. "STOP!" I yelled as the pain began to be unbearable. I looked at my side to see puncture wounds.

I flew down and grabbed Logan and threw him down hard into the ground. I can feel my wounds healing. So I used thorns and pinned him up against the tree. I felt my face darkened as did the sky did. I felt Wolverine growling at me for daring to hurt him. I grabbed his throat and started to choke him. That's when Beast came grabbing me from behind and tossed me into five trees. I just laid there wondering what the hell just happened. I tuned over and see Hank ripping off the thorns off of Logan. "Hey can we take a break, Xavier?" Hank asked taking Logan out of the simulator; I followed. "Sure. Scarlet meet me in the lab, after lunch." Xavier said as he wheeled back to his office. After lunch was over I headed to the lab and see that Logan was fine. "So, what are my test results?" I asked as I sat on top of the patient table. "Seems you are somehow related to Jean. You have the same genetics but came from different centuries." Xavier told me as he pulled up a diagram of my genetics and what I assumed to be is Jean's genetics. "Alright, let me get this straight I am some sort of long distant relative to this woman whom I don't even know?" "Correct." I sighed and looked over at Logan to see that he's in deep thought about something. "Hey, what are you in deep thought about? I should be doing that with how much Professor is laying on me, with this scientific stuff." "I'll talk to you tomorrow about everything else." Xavier said shaking his head at what I said.

_Day three: Nightmares become reality_

It was now exactly nine o'clock at night, and I couldn't sleep at all. I sat up in my bed and looked over to see that Logan's bed was empty. I went to see if he was in the bathroom when I see a dark figure in the mirror. "What do you want from me?" The figure then uncovered itself. I still had no idea who this man was. Then I felt searing pain all over my body. "Now is not the time for introductions since you do not know mine. Time for you to wake up, Scarlet." He said the last part wile smiling at me then pulled out a gun and bang. I woke up to Logan shaking me. "Hey scarlet it's only a bad dream." Logan said when he saw my eyes open up. I felt a tear coming down my cheeks. I didn't know why, but I guess that Logan saw the tears coming out of my eyes.

Because, he had wrapped his arms around me. "It's alright I'm here." He whispered into my ear. "Logan, I think I need to leave." I tell him pulling away. He looks at me confused. "Look at the bed." As I told him he looked. I knew what he saw. The sheets and bedding was all torn up. Almost as if an animal was trapped in a cage and was trying to get out. I got up to go to the bathroom when Logan's hand grabbed my wrist. "Wait." He said while pulling me back toward his lap. "Tell me about it." Logan said as I sat on his lap. "I keep o having the same dream of either being in some sort of pool with wires attached to me, or a man in a dark cloak who knows who I am. At the end of each dream there is always a gunshot that wakes me up." I finished the last part in a whisper. I looked up to see Logan, with pity in his eyes as if he knows what I'm describing to him.

"It may be a memory, Scarlet. You can either find out more about it or you can just keep trying to run away from it." "I'm scared of what I might find. Whether it'll change me or not." As I said this Logan put both his hands on my face to force me to look into his eyes. I didn't quite listen to what he was saying because my eyes were staring at his lips. I then put my finger on his lips so that he would stop talking. "Logan, I'm sorry." I said as I kissed him. I knew that he would be shocked by this but then again so am I for being so bold. I felt his hands sliding down my back and pulled me up against him to deepen the kiss. He moved me onto the bed and put his hand under my shirt. I felt my wings about to come out.

"Wait, sorry my wings are trying to come out." I said as I grabbed his hands from my back. "Can we just start slow Logan?" He nodded and held me in my bed. I thought that this was just another nightmare because last time I was with someone…. I think that whenever I'm with someone they always die. I looked up at Logan to see his eyes are closed, but still awake. "Thank you Logan." I said and kissed is lips. "Scarlet it's taking everything in me to not rip off your clothes. So please sleep." I giggled at that and saw him smirk. That night I didn't feel afraid of dreaming. With Logan by my side I believe he can help me through this. I closed my eyes and moved closer to him. I fell asleep in his arms.

_Day four: Smile_

_(Logan's POV)_

I woke up in Scarlet's bed. I see Scarlet asleep in my arms. I remember her screaming last night at someone to stay away from her. I know she's been having these dreams but last night was worse than all the others. Her hands had changed into some sort of wood tree hands and she started to attack her own bed. Of course she did get me a couple of times, but thanks for my quick healing she didn't know. I prefer it that way. I looked back at the way her hair was. Her wavy brunette hair was covering her right eye. She is beautiful.

_(Scarlet's POV)_

I smelled firewood. I opened my eyes to see Logan staring at me. He smiled at me and said," Morning Scarlet. Are you doing better?" I nodded and snuggled up to him more not wanting to get out os bed. I did feel better yet I feel different too. I didn't want to tell him that. He'd worry. I hear him laugh gruffly. "You need to get ready I'm sure Storm is waiting in the lab for you." "No. I want to stay in bed just once. Ever since I've been here there has been nothing but tests and trails I had to take. It's exausghting." I sighed. Then I felt Logan getting off of the bed so I turned over. I felt the whole bed flipping over. I screamed and Logan laughed.

I got up and see that Logan was ready for a chase. We ran all the way outside in through the court yard. I used a vine to trip Logan. I jumped on him and started to beat him. Until he flipped me over and started to tickle me. "Logan hahaha stop…. It. Alright, Alright I'll get ready." I said through my laughter. Logan stopped and kissed my check. "good girl." He said and helped me up. We got back to the room. I went inside the bathroom, but then Logan followed me. "Oh, no. We are not taking a shower together." I said not noticing him putting a new set of towels on the sink for me. "You'd love that wouldn't you Scarlet." Logan said inches away from me. "Weirdo." I said closing the door.

I got done with my shower and went to open the curtain to step out when I slipped and fell. Of course I screamed and Logan came barging in. "Oh sorry Logan I just fell-"I then realized that the towel I was wearing had slipped off of my body. Logan wouldn't snap out of it. "Turn away!" I yelled at him. He jumped and turned away. I quickly grabbed my towel and covered myself. "Ok you're fine. For now." I said as I went to dry my hair. He still didn't move. "Logan it's-"He put up a finger saying that he needed a moment. I was wondering why when I realized that he was turned on because of me. I blushed at the thought. "If you need help. Think of Xavier or an old lady naked in a tub." As I said this he laughed and turned around to face me.

"Wow, worked that well huh?" I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Why did you scream?" Logan asked concerned. "I slipped out of the shower and fell. A bit of a habit." "Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow as if I was joking. "Really." I said as I opened the door to get my clothes. "Get out of the bathroom so I can change, please." I said while waiting out of the bathroom door way. "Wow so demanding yet polite." He replied with a cheeky smile and walked out of the bathroom. Before I even took a step he took my face and kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss. Then he finally let me go to change.


End file.
